For a Change
by Mr Mutant
Summary: Well, Harry, the two of us have been going to Ron's for a few years already. Don't you find it boring? So this time, I'm inviting Ron and you to my house for the summer!" Rated PG just in case. 'Growing' HHr


Dear Harry,  
  
Well, for the past few years we've been going to Ron's house for the summer, over and over again. Isn't it getting boring? Not that Ron's house is boring, of course, but it's the same things again and again! So this year, I've decided that, instead of us going to Ron's, you two can come to mine! I'm sure your uncle Vernon won't mind, my dad can come pick you up by car (the normal way, like your uncle says). He'll pick you up Tuesday, then.  
  
Hermoine  
  
'That was fast...' thought Harry, 'I didn't even get the chance to reply!'  
  
He placed the letter on his desk, pondering on whether Uncle Vernon would allow him to go. The full moon shone brightly through his window, and Hedwig hooted energetically. He let himself collapse unto his bed, facing the ceiling.  
  
"Tomorrow!" he said, making sure nobody outside the room could hear his words, "tomorrow I'm gonna ask."  
  
"So, you say you're getting picked up, by a BMW? By a normal person, not...not a one of your kind of some sort?" Uncle Vernon questioned, scratching his fat chin. Harry nodded.  
  
"And you'll be gone for the rest of the summer? Until you go to that school of yours?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Then get packing! I'm sick of seeing your face already! But when you leave, don't expect a farewell from me! Now go, go, go! Wait till Marge hears about this!"  
  
The BMW convertible pulled up in front of the driveway, and honked. Harry grabbed his large suitcase, lugged it out of the house, laughing. He could hear Uncle Vernon and Dudley cheering, but Aunt Petunia could not be heard. Mr Granger stepped out of the car; waving to Harry and helping him load his suitcase into the boot.  
  
"Thanks, Mr Granger," Harry said, stepping into the car.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Hermoine, seated in the car, called happily.  
  
"You two ready?" Mr Granger asked from the driver's seat, "let's go!"  
  
The whole car jumped about along the bumpy, deserted road, and rain poured all around. There were no other cars on the road except the convertible, and no one except the trio. A river flowed next to the road, overflowing with water.  
  
"Hermoine," Harry whispered, touching his scar gingerly, "there's something wrong here. Something's about to happen."  
  
The pit-pat of the rain suddenly became louder, as though the rain was heavier. Hermoine gripped Harry's hand tightly, her face a face of worry.  
  
"The rain..." Mr Granger said, slightly scared, "it's become hail!"  
  
"The raindrops!" Harry exclaimed, "They're freezing!"  
  
A force hit the car, turning it over. The trio hit their heads on the car ceiling with a thud. Suddenly, a slimy hand shot through the window, shattering the glass, and grabbed Mr Granger by the neck. Hermoine let out a scream as he father was dragged out of the car, unconscious. Harry grabbed the man's foot just as it was about to be dragged out of the car. He held on tightly, gritting his teeth. Looking up, he glanced at their attacker. Their attacker wore a long, flowing black robe, the hood casting a shadow over his face. The only visible parts of his face were his eyes. Two red, blood-shot eyes, like those of a cat's, just red. There were glowing with anger, anger so immense that it shot fear straight into Harry's heart. Yet the boy refused to let go, until the attacker pulled with such strength that Harry was pulled out too.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine screamed, slamming the car door open. She took out her wand and pointed it at the attacker.  
  
"Let go of them!" she commanded, "now!"  
  
The attacker laughed, and Hermoine's wand flew out of her hand. Hermoine was thrown off, slamming into the car, and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Hermoine!" Harry shouted, letting go of Mr Granger and diving for the girl. He leapt up, hands outstretched... but never touched the ground.  
  
He was floating in the air! The attacker had one hand raised, his slimy fingers curved slightly. At the snap of his fingers, Hermoine was lifted into the air too. Harry struggled, trying to break free of the attacker's spell.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry yelled angrily. The attacker pushed the two further away, until they were floating above the frozen river. There was a crack, and the layer of ice above the water vanished.  
  
"Let you go I shall," said the attacker mercilessly, dropping Hermoine into the river, "now, goodbye... Harry Potter."  
  
--=-=-- 


End file.
